


Here for you

by Pastelblueberry



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, accurate time period homophobia, i'm shit at tagging, original Percival graves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelblueberry/pseuds/Pastelblueberry
Summary: just a short one shot, credence is ashamed of his being gay and Percival comforts him. I'm trash at summaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic I've written in a loooooong time! And I'm super nervous about posting it. I hope isn't too bad.

Being together was never easy for them. It was a hardship every day to hide their relationship that had blossomed over these past few months. 

People were far from accepting two men being together. It was a sin, they'd say, it was disgusting. But Percival was not a believer in god, to him their words meant nothing. Nothing would change his feeling towards the younger man he'd grown to love. 

Credence though, was a firm believer, and some days it was hard for him to accept who he was. 

It was days like those where Percival would have to remind him of his feelings toward him, and that what he felt for him was okay, people were allowed to love, no matter the gender. 

Today just happened to be one of those days. They had been out in public, and made the mistake of caressing credence, he couldn't resist, his boy was too precious. He felt extremely lucky to be able to call him his. For credence was the definition of innocence, and was the most loving person he'd known his whole life. 

He was snapped out of his loving gaze when a man sneered "Fucking fairies" as he shoved them while he passed. This made credence shudder into himself, he move away from Percival as if he was stung, looking down at his shoes and continued the rest of the walk home quietly. 

Once there, Percival closed the shades and took off his coat, placing it on the couch near their tiny fireplace, and then sat down. He began to loosen his tie. 

"Come here, credence" he spoke softly to the boy. 

Credence didn't say anything, just walked over to the older man. He went to sit next to him, but Percival grabbed his wrist, and gently tugged him down so he sat on his lap, chest to back. 

Percival wrapped his arms around the boy, giving him soft caresses to calm his trembling body. 

When an incident like today happened, the boy would shut off, curl into himself and fill his head with self loathing thoughts, about how his ma would beat him terribly if she was still alive. About how horribly he was sinning. 

"Hey now, little one, it's okay, I'm here, your okay" Percival whispered into his ear. "Now what did I say about letting those ignorant folks get to you?" 

Credence was quiet for a moment, lost in thoughts. "Not to listen to them" he mumbled quietly. 

"Right, because what they say means nothing, darling. They don't understand us, they don't know us." Percival said, caressing his chest. 

Credence began to rearrange himself, so he could lay his head against Percival's chest. 

He hated feeling this way. He hated feeling like this was wrong. Because Percival had been the only happiness he's known. The only kindness. And he didn't want to lose this. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm so weak" he said Into the older mans chest. Listening to his heart. 

Percival tsk'd at that. Nothing made him more upset than to see his boy blame himself for this, to fill his head with all these negative thoughts. He wish he would not let those people get to them. And realize that they didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that they were there for each other. And cared for one another. He wished dearly that he could take them away from this. Somewhere where they could be themselves. But the society they lived in was cruel and ugly. 

"Now love, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about, got that?" He asked, grabbing the boys chin so he could look him in the eyes. "You have done nothing wrong. You are not weak. You're the strongest person I know. Credence, you have to understand that while I'm here, I will not let anything happen to you. No one will lay a finger on you. And this is not wrong, got that? You are the only good thing in my life, now how could that be wrong? How can it be a sin to love someone?" He asked, leaning in to lay his forehead against credences. 

At that credence began to soothe, feeling the older mans hands on his, his presence so close. Percival was like home to him. Tears developed in his eyes as warmth flowed through his chest. It always took him by surprise how happy he was able to feel around the man. He could not believe that this man chose him. Credence felt he didn't deserve him. He'd never done any good in his life deserving of the man that saved him from his cruel mother, that taught him how to love and be loved in return. It was like a dream, being with Percival. 

"What's this? Why are you crying, boy?" He gently told him, whipping his eyes. 

"I.. thank you.. for everything" he spoke as he curled deeper into Percival's chest, hugging him tightly. 

Percival didn't respond. He only wrapped his arms tightly around his boy. Kissing his head, humming to calm him. All he wanted was to cheer his boy up. He calmed himself once he felt credence relax into him. 

"Know that I love you, credence. More than anything." Percival said, almost in a whisper. "I may not derserve you, but I would do anything for you. Anything to see you smile, 'cause that's the only thing that can make the days worth it. You're more than I could have ever asked for." He spoke, looking credence directly in the eyes. " I will always be here for you" 

He felt credence smile into his neck before the boy spoke. "I.. I love you too." With that he hugged him even tighter. And felt relief wash over him. If loving this man was a sin, he would continue to sin for the rest of his days. 

**Author's Note:**

> this ship needs all the fluff it can get xx
> 
> If anyone would like to collab, or send me fic ideas, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/malfoyldraco


End file.
